Promise?
by Midnite Solistace
Summary: An attempt on the Planeteer's lives brings Gaia to disband the group and send them back home. For their safety she instructs them to start their lives over and cut contact with each other. Can Wheeler and Linka find their way back to each other?
1. Promise?

AN: Well here is my long postponed return to Wheeler and Linka. This story has been inspired by love in the face of impossible circumstances. Please enjoy and I'll update when I have the slightest clue where I'm going with it. :D

**

* * *

Promise?**

This was the beginning of the end. A routine mission had turned into a living nightmare for the Planeteers. They had been lured into a trap and the Eco Villains had only one thing on their mind; revenge. Their rings had been taken and the villains were armed with guns. Bullets were flying in every direction and Kwame cried out as one grazed his chest. He dove for cover and Gi and Ma-Ti scrambled to help him. Kwame had landed by the door so Gi and Ma-Ti helped him onto their shoulders and made a break for it. Gi quickly tried to look for Wheeler and Linka but knew it was hopeless. Ma-Ti snapped her back into reality when he reminded her "We can't help them Gi, we have to get Kwame out."

She nodded and the three of them began to make their way down the next hallway.

Linka was hiding beneath a large desk. She could see Wheeler across the room and the two of them never broke eye contact. Wheeler could see she was terrified, they had to get out, but they both knew the moment Linka gave up her position they'd be dead. She could hear footsteps and knew she was being closed in on. Verminous Skumm came in from the right and Dr Blight from the left. She knew this was it and tried to hold the tears. Skumm grabbed her in the next moment pulling her up by the hair. Wheeler made sure he stayed out of sight.

"Got her!" Skumm said with a grin.

"At long last, I'm going to rid the world of each one of you eco brats." Blight said as she stood in front of Linka. "Where's the firebug? He's not coming to rescue you? I know how very fond of you he is. Where is he hiding?"

Linka spat in her face. "I'll never tell you anything."

Skumm jerked her head back making Linka cry out. Blight called out "I'm about to kill your little girlfriend Wheeler, show yourself now and I might let her live long enough for you to say goodbye, I always loved a good romance."

"Wheeler don't do it! Just run!" Linka cried out; tears streaking the dust on her face.

"No matter." Blight said as she raised her gun at Linka. "I'll get to him as soon as I'm done with you."

Wheeler prayed his distraction would be good enough. He pulled a cigarette lighter from his jacket pocket, clicked it on and threw it at an explosive barrel that was at the other end of the room. As the explosion hit; Skumm, Blight and Linka were thrown to the ground. Wheeler ran to her and pulled her up. In all of the confusion they made a run for it; never looking back as bullets began to fly past them. The two Planeteers made it outside and onto the Geo-Cruiser just in time. Gi was at the controls and Ma-Ti tried to help Kwame. Linka was still crying as she and Wheeler collapsed into a seat, his arms locked around her. He never wanted to let her go.

"Wheeler you are mad, you could have been killed! You should have left me."

He hugged her tighter. "Babe you think I could leave you to die? I'll never leave you."

"Promise?" She whispered.

He kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

As the team arrived back safely to Hope Island they immediately went to the Crystal Chamber. Kwame was going to be alright; the bullet had only grazed him.

Gaia approached them, she looked grim. "Planeteers, it's a miracle you all made it back here alive. I'ts brought me to make the hardest decision I've had to make in a long time. Being a Planeteer is no longer safe for any of you, it is evident that the Eco Villains will stop at nothing to take revenge for the many times they've been thwarted."

The five teenagers looked at each other, they were hardly teenagers anymore. "Gaia what are you saying?" Gi asked her.

"I'm sending you all back to your homelands. I'm sorry to say that the five of you are going to have to start your lives over."

"But the Earth, Gaia we are Planeteers." Kwame protested.

Gaia wouldn't hear it. "Kwame your lives are too much of a price to pay. You all have done wonderful things for the Earth and it won't be forgotten. But now it must come to an end, for your own safety. I'm afraid I must enforce that you can't have contact with each other again. You must blend in and disappear, if the Eco Villians get hold of your whereabouts it could be deadly."

"No!" Wheeler said; he still had his arms wrapped around Linka.

"I'm sorry Wheeler, truly." Gaia was deeply saddened; it had brought her great joy when two of her Planeteers had found love under the most difficult of circumstances.

"We have no time to waste, I will give you all a few minutes to say your goodbyes."

The five of them were lost. What do you say to your best friends who you would never see again? They shared a group hug and promised not to forget their years together. They broke apart and Wheeler pulled Linka to one side. This was it.

"Babe, I don't even know where to start." His voice was wavering and his eyes were glistening.

"Shhh my Yankee;" Linka put her finger to his lips to silence him. "I know. There's so much I've never said, and now that I may never get the chance I have to find the words. Although I think there are three that should suffice."

"Three?" Wheeler stammered. There were tears running down his cheeks now and he didn't care who saw.

"I love you Wheeler." Linka pulled his jacket collar downward and crushed his lips to hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his were around her waist. When their kiss ended they stayed entwined, hugging, trying to make each minute last forever.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that Linka." He whispered in her ear.

"I have a fairly good idea. I'm sorry that we wasted so much time." She was crying now too.

"Don't be sorry Babe, no regrets ok? I promise that one day we'll find each other."

"But Gaia said…"

"I don't care what Gaia said, I can't lose you now that I've just got you." Wheeler cut off.

"But Lubyov, you've always had me."

Gaia spoke up, "I'm sorry Planeteers, it's time."

Wheeler and Linka slowly broke apart. He kissed her hand before releasing it for what could possibly be the very last time. The two of them maintained eye contact until Gaia sent them to opposite ends of the world and both Wheeler and Linka still had tears falling as they opened their eyes to see the very different skies of Brooklyn and Russia.


	2. Teacher and the Student

**Author's Note:** I'm back...  
Wow, I'm turning red posting this, where on earth did this come from. BTW this chapter is now rated **M**. Don't say I did not warn you. However I assure this is pleasantly tasteful. Or at least I hope it is. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Please enjoy reading as much as I did writing it :-D

* * *

**Teacher and the Student**

Linka cried herself to sleep for weeks and weeks. She was back at home in her small village in Russia. She missed the rest of the Planeteers, they were like family, but she missed Wheeler terribly. The timing of the groups forced dispersion was especially tragic.

A week earlier was Linka's eighteenth birthday. They were all having a lot of trouble with the eco-villians and Linka had insisted that no-one was to fuss over her this year. Gaia had also insisted that nobody was to leave the safety of Hope Island. It had turned out that on the morning of her special day the eco-villians celebrated by going hunting inside a national park. They had managed to take out a significant amount of birdlife, Linka's weak spot. The others were all busy trying to do all they could to help the situation whilst staying on Hope Island, which to everyone's dismay, wasn't much at all. Linka retired to her cabin early, trying to not feel too disappointed that she missed her own birthday. But when she opened the door she found an envelope tied with a ribbon sitting neatly on her pillow. Smiling she opened it carefully. Inside was a piece of paper with only a few words written on it.

_Lin_

_Meet me by the Geo-Cruiser. _

_Xoxo_

Linka couldn't stop smiling; there was only one person that called her Lin. She folded the note up and placed it back inside the envelope. When she reached the Geo-Cruiser a few minutes later she found Wheeler leaning back against the vehicle casually arms folded, keys dangling over a single finger.

"Babe, glad you could join me."

"Wheeler, what are you doing? You know we are not supposed to leave the Island. It is for our own safety."

"What Gaia doesn't know won't hurt us. Besides, you really think I'm going to let you miss your eighteenth birthday? He put his arm around her waist, guiding her inside.

"But we shouldn't….."

"Not another word Gorgeous." He cut her off. "I'm taking you out."

Wheeler proceeded to take Linka out for a romantic dinner followed by a walk along the beach. The two of them talked like they hadn't done in a while. They talked about her, her hopes and dreams, what she wanted to do if she wasn't a Planeteer anymore. And for the first time that either of them could remember Wheeler refrained from hitting on her. They didn't do anything hugely romantic, but Linka appreciated the gesture, that he had taken the time out to pay special attention to her tonight. Perhaps he was finally growing up.

When they landed back on Hope Island it was well past midnight. Wheeler walked Linka back to her cabin her hand clasping his lightly. He hoped that Gaia would let this one slide, after all, they had made it back safely.

"Well, goodnight. I hope I improved your birthday at least a little bit." Wheeler told her, reluctantly releasing her hand.

"Do you have to go so soon Yankee?" Linka asked him slyly, taking hold of his hand that he had just released.

Pleasantly surprised he replied "It is late Beautiful, but if you had something else in mind…"

"Actually, I had thought of something that would make my night perfect…" Linka pulled Wheeler closer by his shirt collar.

"Whoa…what exactly did you have in mind?" His mood brightened significantly.

Linka slipped her other hand behind Wheeler's head, swiftly moving her lips to his, taking him completely by surprise.

He pulled away abruptly. "Babe…"

"Is something wrong?" Linka was worried now. This was not the reaction she was suspecting.

"I'm just surprised; where did that come from?"

Linka blushed rapidly. "Only the last four years of mutual attraction, and of more recently supressed sexual tension."

"So you admit you've had a thing for me this whole time?"

"Lubyov, don't ruin the moment." Linka leant in to try again but Wheeler put his fingers to her lips, halting her.

"You really want to do this?"

Linka pulled back then, afraid she had crossed that line they had been avoiding for a long time.

"You do not want to? Oh Bozhe Moy, I am sorry, I just thought…"

It was Wheeler who closed the gap this time, not wanting to miss the chance he had been waiting for, for as long as he could remember. His lips captured hers and she moaned, grabbing onto his shoulders for support. She could feel her legs trembling as he kissed her, he began to move down her neck, finding that spot in the crook of her neck, making her gasp in sheer delight. He took the opportunity to lift her up, her legs locked around his hips, and he carried them both into her room. He lay her back onto her bed, taking in the sight of her flushed complexion and parted lips. God she was gorgeous. The top button of her blouse was undone showing just enough of what lay beneath. He continued his assault on her senses. Kissing down her neck, further down to where her skin met the sheer fabric of her top. He unbuttoned the next button, noticing how the speed of her breathing increased as he did so.

"Tell me when to stop…and I'll stop." He breathed onto her skin. He heard no response from her lips and so continued. Her blouse came off, and then her shorts, shoes and socks, leaving only her underwear.

"Oh my god." Wheeler couldn't help himself; taking in the sight.

Linka half sat up; "Is something wrong"

"Not at all." He continued his trail down her body, stopping when he reached the material between her legs.

Linka suddenly became very nervous. "Wheeler…" She managed in a small voice.

"Yes Beautiful?" He raised his head to look up at her.

"You know that I have never….I have not yet…" She struggled to find the words.

Wheeler simply smiled at her. He was no virgin, and the fact that he was going to be her first, and that he knew how to make it special for her made him feel relieved.

"I'll be gentle, I promise. Just lay back and enjoy this."

Linka was breathing heavily now, nervous, legs still shaking a little. But as soon as his fingers pulled back the material of her underwear, leaving her completely exposed to him, made her want to hide under her bedsheets. Before she had anymore time to be nervous his lips moved to her most sensitive area, gently sucking, his tongue eliciting moans of delight from her own lips.

He was relentless, not stopping until he knew she was satisfied. He slid a finger inside her, being careful not to push too far and hurt her, but from what Wheeler could tell, she was enjoying every second. When the moments between gasps became shorter and Linka began thrusting her hips gently towards his mouth he knew she was close. A string of incoherent Russian flowed from her mouth followed by gasps of English, begging him to stop before…

Too late, Wheeler kept licking and sucking her all the way down from her orgasm, hardly believing that she could taste this good. Once her breathing returned to a normal pace he rose from inbetween her legs with the widest smile she had ever seen. He lay down beside her, still fully clothed, letting her recover.

"Happy Birthday."

"Wheeler….I…..you…didn't stop I am sorry…" Linka was clearly embarrassed that she had just orgasmed.

"Babe….that was the sexiest thing, don't apologise, it was my pleasure."

She leant in and kissed him in appreciation, tasting herself on his tongue was strangely exciting for her; making her kiss him harder, and deeper. Before Linka knew what was happening next she had taken his shirt off. He was the one to slow the pace this time, halting her fingers at his belt buckle.

"Linka, I know this is your first time, and I just want you to know that I'm not expecting anything. I just mean if you don't want to go all the way, that I don't want to pressure you."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Wheeler….tonight….if we do this, I don't want it to be just for tonight. I need to know that you care…"

"You're saying this can't be a one night stand." Wheeler finished for her. "Linka, I wouldn't do that to you. I want to be your boyfriend. I have for a long time now." He smiled at her.

"And I want to be your girlfriend." Linka smiled back at him.

"Then it's settled." He leant in and kissed her again, his pants sliding off easily this time.

Linka reached shyly into his boxer shorts, and found that he was more than ready for her, she started to explore with her hand, making Wheeler moan as she picked up the pace.

"Babe…..slow it down or it'll be over before we even start." He removed the remainder of his clothing and flipped them over so that he was lying on top of her. "And I want to enjoy every second of this." His attention moved to her breasts, slowly massaging them for a while, giving him some breathing space. Not long after their bodies began to press together, Linka could feel him part her legs with his thigh, and she gasped as she felt him press up against her.

"Wheeler….we need to be responsible…" She managed to whisper.

He was so close to losing his well maintained control and pressing straight into her, but he knew she was right. He lifted himself up and hovered above her.

"Can you reach my pants? I think my wallet's in there."

"Why do you need your wallet?"

He smiled and brushed the loose strands of hair that framed her face, tucking them behind her ear. "I always carry something on me."

Her smile quickly turned into a sceptical frown.

"What? It pays to be prepared."

She sighed; reached off the side of the bed and tossed his pants up to him. After a minute they were ready to go.

"Now where were we?" Wheeler felt her entire body tense below him as he pressed up against her for the second time.

"We'll just take it slow ok? Let me know if I hurt you."

Linka nodded in agreement, biting her bottom lip as she felt him slowly move into her. Her eyes scrunched up as he continued.

"You ok?" He whispered. She nodded again, eyes still scrunched hard, her fingers gripping his arms that were on either side of her tightly. "Just relax." He felt her body relax and he pushed in further causing her head to fall all the way back onto the pillows.

"Wheeler…" she gasped as she began to move against him now. He took it as a sign that the pain had passed and he started to thrust. He was beginning to lose control, wanting to increase his speed, but knowing she wasn't quite ready for that yet he snaked his fingers down to her softest spot, gently rubbing it in time with his thrusts. She gasped loudly at the contact. He kept kissing her, muffling her moans with his mouth on hers. It didn't take long for Linka to begin trembling underneath him, her hips arching up to meet his eagerly, muffling a scream into his shoulder she shook as he brought her to her second climax of the night. From then all it took was a couple of well-timed thrusts and Wheeler stilled, as deep inside her as he could be. His arms shook as they held him above her until he was ready to slide out and come to rest up beside her.

"Bozhe Moy." Was all Linka could manage, pulling the sheets up around her to cover her naked form. Just because Wheeler had managed to see every inch of her didn't mean she was not shy.

"Babe…" He leant over and kissed her on the shoulder. "That was well worth the wait."

She simply smiled at him.

"You don't regret it do you?" Wheeler was worried now, she had gone awfully quiet.

"Nyet." She was avoiding eye contact now.

"Then what's wrong? Did I say something?"

"You are just…very experienced. I was not expecting it." She had known he was not a virgin but his level of skill worried her.

"Linka, I started young, I'll admit it. Guys don't look at sex the way females do, at least not at that age." He added. "It's awkward being a virgin, if we don't take the chance when it presents itself we worry we'll still be one when we're thirty. And the way I look at it, I learnt certain skills….imagine what we just did, what it might have been like if I had no idea what I was doing?"

Linka was blushing brightly now. How could he talk so openly about sex? "You must have had a good teacher." She was inadvertently asking how many women he'd been with and the question wasn't lost on him either.

"Yeah I had one, or two. But that was it. I became a Planeteer soon after, met you, and the rest is history." He told her casually.

"You mean you haven't…since you met me?"

"That's right. I was hoping that one day, we'd get here. And we did."

"Wheeler….."

"I care about you Lin, you know that don't you?" He was worried he might spook her by pulling out the L word too soon.

She nodded. "I care about you two my Yankee."

They spent the night curled in each other's arms. They painfully agreed their night should be kept a secret from every-one else, just until their problems with the eco-villians had died down. The last thing they wanted was to endanger the team by Blight or Plunder finding out they were a couple now. Unfortunately, their agreement was in vain when Blight assumed they were together anyway; using her to bait Wheeler out of hiding. When it was time for goodbye, the last time she might ever see him, Linka didn't hesitate to tell him that she loved him, and she could see it in his eyes as he told her that one day he would find her again. But until then Linka didn't know if she was able to get herself out of bed. Perhaps tomorrow. She would have to wait and see. Was he thinking about her too? Linka cried again as she realised she might never find out the answer and hoped beyond hope that she was mistaken.


End file.
